Full of Grace
by Real Emma Gray
Summary: My first songfic. There's really not much I can say about it. Just read on and find out more.


Author:- DarkestAngel18

Start Date:- 4th August 2006

Disclaimer:- I don not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. Wish I did though, because I'd be rich!

AN:- Ok, this is my first songfic. It's with one of my favourite songs called 'Full of Grace' by Sarah McLachlan. I just thought it fit well here. So please, R&R.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Full of Grace**

_The winter here's cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
To long too far from home  
_

Rose was numb, both inside and out. She couldn't feel the sun on her face or the wind blowing through her hair. She didn't know the difference between being happy or sad anymore, because she didn't feel any emotion at all. She felt nothing. She had been that way for months now. Since she had lost him.

_I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
_

She had cried for days after he left. Just sat in her room, curled in a ball and crying. No one had been able to move her. Not her mum, 0or her dad, or Mickey. No one. She had eat, hadn't slept, hadn't moved. She just cried. She felt like it would never stop.

But it had stopped. And when it did, it hadn't made the pain go away. It was still there, that gaping hole in her chest that only the man she loved could fill.

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love_

So many times she had thought about just letting go. Ending everything. Ending the loss, that pain, and the suffering. Ending her life. But she couldn't. She wasn't even strong enough to do that.

_So it's better this way, I said_

_Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
_

So here she was now, stood in the place where her beloved Doctor had said goodbye for the last time. She came her almost every night, just hoping above anything that if she waited long enough, he would come back to her.

Five and a half hours. That's how long she waited every night. How long he had once told her to wait. But he never came.

_Its just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
_

Every night, as she stood and waited for him, she remembered. Remembered everything. She remembered his smile, his eyes, his laugh. Every last thing she had loved about him. She still did love about him. She remembered him and every adventure they had been on. And just for a second, that brought a smile to her face.

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love_

Sleep finally getting the better of her, Rose left her spot and made her way back home. Or the place her family called home. To her, it was just another building between her and her Doctor.

As she left, for the first time, Rose felt the early morning breeze flow through her hair and round her body. And in that moment, she knew somewhere deep inside that things would get better. She would never forget the Doctor or stop loving him, but this pain would heal. She would always be left with the scars, the memories of her past life, but that was a good thing. She would always remember the Doctor and their adventures.

Walking from the beach, Rose smiled her most sincere smile in months as she swore she heard the three words she had hoped to hear flying on the wind.

'I love you.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:- Ok, so what do you guys think. Press that pretty little button and please review.


End file.
